


|| Sliver || A Kurt Cobain Story

by salemsdownpayment



Category: Foo Fighters, Hole (Band), Nirvana (Band)
Genre: 1990s, 90's Music, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cringe, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Fun, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Music, Nirvana (Band) References, Nirvana - Freeform, Punk, Punk Rock, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemsdownpayment/pseuds/salemsdownpayment
Summary: The year is 1992.Nirvana has hit success only some artists can ever dream of having. With Nevermind taking top spot, then having a successful release with Incesticide, not to mention a new marriage and newborn baby, lead front man Kurt Cobain has a lot on his hands to worry about.Meanwhile, down in the lesser rings of the hierarchy is Lennon Paz, a name you wouldn't hear very often. She doesn't have any true relation to the rock and roll scene, has nothing more to think about than school grades and what route to take behind the school so that she isn't targeted.Though, when something happens to Paz's mother, the two are suddenly connected in a bond that a rising rockstar and an orphan wouldn't have, merely by a sheer piece of paper. Will the new family grow together over their circumstances, or will everything come tumbling apart all at once?Started On: 7/24/20Ended On: N/A
Relationships: Kurt Cobain & Dave Grohl & Krist Novoselic, Kurt Cobain/Courtney Love, Kurt Cobain/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 4





	|| Sliver || A Kurt Cobain Story

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. All characters, incidents, dialogue, and events, with the exception of some well known historical/pop-cultural figures, are purely products of the author's imagination and are not to be constructed as real. When real-life historical figures do appear, the situations, incidents, and dialogues are not to represent real-life events nor change the fictional nature of this work. In all other respects, the resemblances to people, whether dear or alive, are purely coincidental.
> 
> This fictional work is purely meant for fun and is to not harm anyone!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS INCLUDE BUT NOT LIMITED TO: Mentions/Depictions of Alcohol and Alcoholism, Cursing, Mentions/Depictions of Drug Use, Mentions of Death, Mentions/Depictions of Mental Illness! If any of these trigger you, it may be in your best interest to skip this work!

_**\\\\\\\May 16th, 1992\\\\\\\  
** _ _**\\\\\\\ABERDEEN, WASHINGTON\\\\\\\** _

_Gnawing on the plastic bright red cap of her cheap ball-point pen was the only way to ignore the urges to just call this waiting quits and head off to bed._

Lennon Paz was tired. Tired of a lot of things, but right now, it was mainly mentally. She was tired. Tired of the fact this wasn't the first time she's had to wait for her drunk mother to come stumbling down into the house. Paz wished this would be the last time this would happen. From the beginning of January to now, Donna's drinking had gotten so much worse. It started years ago, though, but back then it would only be a few shots of bourbon. But then, three shots would become four, and four would become seven, and seven would then turn into a whole bottle.

Paz did not like her drunk mother. It had caused Donna's entire mood to be sour, especially when she couldn't get her hands on the reddish-brown poison Paz had gotten used to. It didn't help that most the time, Paz would have to face the wrath that was boiling in her mother. Paz didn't know what had caused such a spike in alcoholism. _Unhappiness was her main guess._

She scribbled on her notepad, mainly small doodles of useless flowers. Reminded her of the small poppies that grew outside her window. _'Smaller things,'_ she noticed, _'were more beautiful than the bigger picture. '  
_

Paz wasn't actually sure what her mother did to be able to afford a new booze bottle and the simplest of groceries. All she knew was that two envelopes would come in the mail, and then suddenly there was money on her bedroom nightstand with a small list of what to get. However, sometimes, there were other things with it. Gifts. Donna would take the letters, but Paz got the gifts. She was grateful nonetheless.

Sometimes, it was artwork, other times it was albums. The art was something Paz believed to be out of this world. Colors so saturated and bright it'd make the average viewers eyes bleed. She considered it abstract, messy paint, harsh and choppy strokes, along with humanoid figures and other oddities you'd find in an artistic eye. The occasional collage piece was also there, and just like the paintings, they were on Paz's walls. Then there were times which the gift wasn't art, but music. CD's, which were all the rage to Paz's classmates.

 _Mudhoney, Leadbelly_ , and the _Meat Puppets_ , oddly enough. She had herself a few _Beatles_ albums, but for some reason, she had two albums from a band called _Nirvana_. She knew it came from those letters, but she never considered the _Meat Puppets_ and _Nirvana_ to be liked from the same person. Then again, they liked _Mudhoney_.

Paz had grown a fondness of _Nirvana_ , however. There was a weird sense of pride that something from her home-state of Washington was suddenly so big. She usually always got the album a few weeks after its release. She had a fondness for emotional music, so when the lead singer could let their screams from their personal hell come out, it fancied her interest. She liked that Kurt guy, and from the few conversations about the band with Donna, she quite remarkably enjoyed the man as well.

The clock had hit five, Donna was no where to be found. Paz sighed, ruffling her ashy straight hair. It wasn't entirely straight, full of fuzzy kinks, felt somewhat airy. Made her sad face look somewhat small in all the puffy hair that framed her face. The only perk of her puffy hair was that it hid the bruise on her face her mother had gave her by drunkenly bumping into her, which caused her to go toppling down the few stairs their house had.

"Maybe Mom's at the door," she thought as she got up, girl was still in her pajamas. A blue buttom up with matching shorts. She always wore them to bed, even if they did make her look rather small. She figured that her mother was just intoxicated, therefore she just had to be dragged back inside. Wouldn't be the first time.

But as she walked through her empty house, she realized just how barren everything was. A small home in Seattle, Washington, weirdly clean, but had a nasty breath. Poorly decorated, the home still looked positively stuck in the 70's. _'If I could, I'd modify this house to the point of no return. Fuck you, butterscotch flowers'_

She waddled her way to the door, peeking up and checking the little peephole. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It irritated Paz, this woman was older than her, yet she was still bouncing around like an unkempt teenager at her first high school party. Paz wasn't ever invited to parties. Even if she was, she assumed they wouldn't be as everyone claimed them to be.

The pit was growing in her gut, as if she had swallowed some bricks and they couldn't digest. Her throat was beginning to feel dry, making it somewhat hard to breathe. _'She's just out, nothing to be afraid of. But what's taking her so long?_ ' 

_Maybe Donna's room would have a clue as to where the hell she had went. She had went around eight and hadn't been back since._

Curiously, the teenager went stepping through her home and down the small home where her mother's room resided. Around the same size as Paz's, so much more messier however, with bottles and papers scattered everywhere. ' _I didn't think it was this bad-_ ' The carpet was weirdly sticky, would turn your feet black by walking on it. Paz cringed at the mess, stepping over trash and gunk over to the unkempt bed. There were half stuffed envelopes on her dresser, about thirty bucks in cash, and a small vodka bottle along with it.

She sat down on the bed, sighing and curling her toes. She already felt like she needed a shower. Paz looked down at the nightstand again, reaching for the letters and grabbing them. Thin, long fingers with knobby knuckles. She had her mother's hands. The paper was weirdly crunched into the envelope, but she was able to gently take it out and flatten it to the best of her abilities. The handwriting on the page was sloppy, clearly written without much of a thought as to what the point of it was.

 _"Doni,  
_ _Quick letter for you, since we're currently in the back of a tour bus being hauled away to a hotel room. How's life treating you? How's little Lennon? I've been meaning to finally come down, but the world of punk rock has been gripping at my clothing like the hungry, blood-craving spider. What better thing to sink it's teeth into than three young slices of fresh meat. It's gonna be hard for it to eat Krist, though._

_There are days when I do miss you, but I let those feels slip down into my stomach to let them irritate the lining. You've got your life, I've got mine. Hell, you had a kid before me. Shot a sucker out into the world. Did the pigman ever get back to you about Lennon? Or is he ignoring you again? Though maybe if I arranged something, I could come back down. See my old friend and her spawn of Satan she decided to release among the world :)_

_I wanna make sure you and her are at least okay. I would feel guilty if I forgot all about you but brought Krist._

_I don't have much time to write to you, and I'm sorry if my writings even worse than usual. The back of a bus is not the way to be writing to estranged friends is it? In the letter are some totally-amazing-and-fantastic souvenirs, the really cheap tourist bullshit you would find in your average patriotic pop-up shop. Keychaaaains! Even says Donna on it, because that's something you'd throw on your keys as a reminder, right? It's from England, so I hope you like it._

_Well, expect more letters in the mail from me. I'll try and write to you more, and actually longer this time around. Sorry. We're almost there, and this would probably be the only freetime I have to write you one. I'll mail it when I see a mailbox :0  
Kurt."_

_**\-----KNOCK KNOCK** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter's pretty short, I originally wrote it on Wattpad. However, don't worry, chapters will be longer!!! <3
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
